Neverending nightmares
by helloitsme-again
Summary: Vegeta's badly injured and we follow him true his worst nighmares...
1. Default Chapter

Wooww okay another story, after I had sooo many sweet reviews I just give it a try ;) anyway this story is still developing and I have no Idea how this might end.. Anyway read it and tell me what you think about it..

Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ or any of his characters..

The wind whipped through the large trees, crickets tirpped in the woods, as the wolves hauled at the moon. It was one of those nights that you had to sit inside by a warm fire. But not everyone got the luck of having one...

Not far away from a large cliff a lone figure stood gazing at the sky, like it was searching for a special thing. He let out a heavy sigh and took a step closer to the cliff. The moonlight lighted up his face where it reflected in two black orbs. The wind left the trees alone to play with the black hair, blowing a strand of hair his eyes. The boy calmly brushed it away and started to walk even closer to the end of the cliff. He ripped his gaze from the sky to stare into the deeps.

After another heavy sigh he sat down bringing his knees up to his chest. Leaning with his chin on them he continued to stare down. His lips moving, though no words were formed. Eyes that once were full of live and spirit, now there we're dull, full of hate, spite, anger but most of all fair.

He stayed there gazing down, lost in his own thoughts, forming a perfect little world we're only he could come, we're he was the master, the ruler, the king...

His world suddenly collapsed as his head snapped up as he heard a twig snap under a heavy shoe. He hastily stand up and turned to meet with two cold eyes.

"Well well, trying to escape don't we." The owner of the voice stepped in the moonlight. "Our master isn't very happy about it, now come with me."

The boy bit on his lip but quickly recovered "I'm not going back." His cold eyes hide his fear pretty well. That was one thing you learned when serving one of the biggest tyrants of the universe.

The crickets had stopped chirping like they know something would happen if they continued. The wind left the boys hair and faded away to some place saver. Everything knew better than mess with this tyrant. Dark clouds blocked the moonlight from comforting the boy. Big raindrops took their place. Everything went silent before the big storm will erupt.

"Ow getting a little stubborn neh? Sneaking away in the night, leaving master Freeza all alone. He misses his lil prince" The guard took another step closer to the boy. "Well I'm sure I can fix that little problem for him.

Without warning the fist of the guard found his way in the boys stomach. He doubled over in pain. Only to get another blow on his back that send him tip over in the dirt. Slowly he stood up, and prepared for the things that still where to come.

A lighting bolt crossed the sky as the heavy rain continued to fall down. The boy tightly closed his eyes and waited for the next blow.

Soon the boy had transformed in a shivering, bloody pile. He raised his head to see the cruel smile flickering on the guards face. " Remember this is just a small prove of what is still waiting for you." One final blow was enough to send the youngster in the tight grip of the darkness.

Soooo what do you think... please give me your opinion and yeah I know its short but hey give me a break its only a prologue. ;) so.. no need to panic here..


	2. And than it started

Thank you for such nice reviews. I hope I updated fast enough ;) I had a day of so I thought lets make some people happy. Hope you also like this part let me know!!!

**Lady Kouga: As you already seemed to notice I continued ;)**

**Vetygas Rath: wow thanks!! Yeah I know that my grammar sucks but I will try my hardest to keep it as low as possible. And for a age... well let's say his between his 7-10 Kay??**

**Areiko: Hope this is soon enough ;)**

**Disclaimer: don't own anything of DBZ **

The sunlight lighted the green water as the small amount of living creatures enjoyed the calming water. Not aware of the growing danger that yet was to come.

Not far away we're standing four figures, three of them standing close to each other well the fourth stood a little farther facing the others from a save distance. They're attention all focused on a small white and purple colored creature.

The creature licked its lips as his eyes fell on the person standing alone. His lips curled in a satisfied smirk as he noticed the slight shiver. He chuckled softly remembering every time he broke the unbreakable saiyan.

His attention focused once again on the other three. One short bald monk, a boy with a bowl haircut and a tall figure that kept on babbling about how he would bring him down and justice will be paid. Yeah right nothing, absolutely nothing can stop me.

"Just remember Freeza you will indeed pay for the things your done. Now bring it on!" The tallest person of the three, also known as the great Son Golu stepped in a fighting stance.

He noticed the creature's attention slide between him and the fearless saiyan prince. He didn't quite know why they stuck up with him, but then he forgot a lot. He took a quick glance to the prince. He stood tall and proud. Still there's something where he couldn't quite put his finger on

Once again he focused on Freeza. "Well bring it on, you will stop here, for once and for all."

With a low growl he jumped to the creature and the fighting begun.

His head snapped up as he heard the low growl from kakkarotto, as he prefers to call him. He sighed and lifted his head to watch the sky. Would it all end here? Sunrays met his tired eyes, eyes that had seen so much in a short time. With another sigh he brought his head down again. Kakkarotto was fighting his master, his ruler, his... everything.

HE took a quick glance to the other two. They we're trembling. Why are they afraid? To die? Dead isn't that bad. At least it couldn't be worse than this nightmare they called life.

His eyes glassed over as he remembered his 'joyful' time with Freeza.

Flashback

_Pain. That's the only word needed to describe this feeling. Pain, Slowly I opened my eyes. This can't be true, tell me its just another cruel nightmare. Not him again. _

_A slow dripping noise filled the small dark room. Chains held the small boy in a painful position. Hanging only on his wrists. Waiting, waiting before the nightmares would and. In a far laid corner you could hear the small distant noise of a small creature munching on something. Although the sound was so small it filled the room. Bouncing against the walls to come back again. _

_The door slowly cracked open. A small beam of light lighted the chamber for a second before the door closed. _

_The munching sound stopped as the creature hided. Instead you could hear the calm footsteps coming closer. Until they stopped in front of the boy._

_He could see the dark lips split into a cruel smile. He tried to make some distance between him and those lips he failed, as his chains didn't give in._

'_No need to struggle my lil' prince. I can be gentle." He closed his eyes trying to make it all go away. To slip in his own world. _

'_I don't like it when my property tries to run away you know? But for you I'll make a small exception.'_

_His eyes widened as the distance between him and the cursed lips became smaller and smaller. Closing him in, nowhere to hide, nowhere to run. Left in his own nightmare..._

"Vegeta!!"

"Vegeta watch it."

His eyes flew open, startled he looked around_. "Shit"_ A large yellow ki beam came rushing his way. No time to duck it.

He spread his arms as he waited for the dead to come and claim his price...

Well it's longer than the other chapter, but still.. Next one will be longer.. Ow yeah please give your opinion bout this story.. Helps me a lot ;)


	3. Stand my ground

**Sorry for being so late at updating. I got a little busy out here. **

**Areiko: glad you like my story, Hope you like this chapter too.**

**Clarobell:Jup this just the ordinary flashback thinging, how ever the flashbacks will form a story on his own **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon ball Z or the Lyrics **

_Again he opened his eyes. Quickly dismissing the humming pain searing to every part of his fragile body. The slow dripping noise still lingered in the chamber. Besides this noise the room was silent. It was that kind of silence what kept on humming in your ears._

_The munching noise that once companies the young boy had disappeared. Much likely it found some place saver, a place far away of the creature._

_As he tried to move the chains clinked to the wall. Nope they didn't give in. Holding him in the same position for hours after hours. Maybe they where days he couldn't tell. _

_All he could do was wait, wait till he would come back and claim his property. He closed his eyes tight as memories came flowing back. Memories he didn't want to repeat. _

_The presence of the clam hands still lingering on his chest, the low whisper wrapping around him till he choked in it._

_Noises where heard just outside his chamber. He prayed that they wouldn't come to take him again. To repeat the progress he had seen too much, to often. Slow steps came closer. Please don't. The door cracked open. His eyes widened by the sight of who was coming. ' Please' he whispered 'please don't.' _

'_No need to be afraid, lil prince. I got other things to do with you.' He came closer with ease he broke the chains. _

"_Follow me."_

_With shaking steps he followed his master. The door closed leaving the chamber alone... for now._

The sun shined brightly in the green sky. Clouds calmly flew by as the wind whispered over the water, making small waves in the progress.

It was a beautiful, peaceful picture but it gets unnoticed by the four staring down on a small figure.

It didn't move, only now and than his chest will rise in a painful manor. Broken bones stuck out places where his flesh was torn and burned.

Small poles of blood soon transformed in a big one. The breathing became harsher, broken but still didn't stop.

The boy crouched beside the broken person. Carefully whipping the dark strands out its face. He looked up to lock eyes with the purple/white creature, frowning a little while trying to figure out how he felled.

I looked at him, seeing him die before my very eyes. It was different than I imaged still it was pleasing to see him struggle to keep his pathetic live. I feel a low rumble in my troth and let it out.

Finally the silence was broken by the deep chuckle of the white creature. Growing louder, harder till it was so hard you could call it insanity.

Servile birds fled, disturbed by the harsh laughing of the giant tyrant. The sun hide after the clouds, the clouds fled away on the wind as the wind left the water and the water froze under this unpleasant sound.

Startled the three watched the tyrant laugh like an insane. The wind whipped a little dust while it fled away.

"The stupid monkey just HAD to die like this, pathetic, just like he always have been."

The boy lifted his head, his black eyes slowly filling with the clear liquid he kept in so long. Clenching his fists in tight bolls. He lifted a small hand turning his palm to the lizard. "Shut up. he whispered.

Slowly he raised himself still pointing his palm to the creature, which only laughed harder. IT seemed like everything hold its breath, waiting fir what to come.

"Shut up." He growled, his tiny hand dangerously glowing with the yellow ki.

From than everything went in slow motion, the creature stopped laughing and locked eyes with the small boy. Confusion slowly taking place. The small ki beam slowly coming forward, closer. The smirk slowly fading, before falling down

Silence once again took his place. A heavy sigh traveled through the air. The sun withdrew from the clouds letting his shooting rays fall on the pall face. Lighting the red flow. It almost seemed magical the way it glowed, slowly moving down like a frozen waterfall, hanging still before flowing down in a rhythmic dance.

"_I have to stay alive, I have to." The room once again was occupied. The dripping hadn't stop, it will never stop. _

_In a far laid corner, the corner that once held the small creature, now held the remaining of a broken spirit. Lost in his own thoughts. Staring at his blood covered hands. Softley humming a long forgotten song. _

_Closing his eyes, burying the awful truth inside, there's no escape from your nightmares._

I heard the dead whispering to give in, to give up, to let my broken body alone on the dry, heated ground. Ribs clattering against each other as I refused to give up. I did it some many times, to often. I have to stay alive, have to. I have to face this. I have to stand my ground

The three carefully watched the broken prince; it seemed to whisper something, a song long forgotten.

**I can see when you stay low nothing happens, does it feel right?**

**Late at night things I thought I put behind me hold my mind.**

**I just know there's no escape now once it set its eyes on you.**

**But I the one to stare it in the eyes.**

**Stand my ground, I won't give in.**

**I won't deny it I gotta face it **

**While I close my eyes and hide the truth inside**

**If I don't make it some one else will **

**Stand my ground **

**It's over now, getting stronger, coming closer into my world.**

**I can feel that it's time for me to face it, can I take it?**

**That this might just be the ending of the live I held so dear,**

**But I will know there's no turning back from here**

**Stand my ground, I won't give in**

**I won't deny it I gotta face it**

**While I close my eyes and hide the truth inside**

**If I wont make it some one else will **

**Stand my ground **

**All I know for sure is that I'm trying**

**I will always stand my ground.**

**Stand my ground, I won't give in, I won't give up,**

**I won't deny it I gotta face it**

**While I close my eyes and hide the truth inside**

**If I don't make it some one else will **

**Stand my ground and won't give in**

**I won't deny it I gotta face it **

**While I close my eyes and hide the truth inside**

**If I don't make it some one else will **

**Stand my ground **

** Like it?? Hope so anyway the song is from within temptation 'stand my ground'**

**(Normally I'm not quite fond of their songs, sometimes really creeping me out) **

**Anyway review and I hope I can update a little faster next time.**


	4. Free?

**I'm so terrible sorry for keeping you all waiting soooo long.. It must have been a month since I last updated if it isn't more Time flies.. Any way here's another part hope you all enyoy it and you can forgive my late updating....**

**Vetygas Rath: I'm glad you like the song... Thanks for reminding me to finish this story ....**

**Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ**

Stand my ground...

The soft whisper lingered in the air, not wanting to be whipped away, wanting to linger there forever, for all to hear. Finally letting himself get carried away on the wind. Echoing through the land.

The one whom spoken the hopeful words stared up to the sky. His eyes clouded, exhausted, filled with fear that wasn't allowed to excise.

With one final sigh he let the darkness take control, uncaring if he never will return from it again.

_The cursed room still held the most annoying dripping noise, the same stench, the same crimes, the same broken spirit, and the same memoirs. Memories about regret about what had taken place. Things that shouldn't take place but still did. _

_A small shuffle from feet, dripping that continued. Whisppering rolling trough the room like thunder, waiting for the right moment to attack. _

_Blood stained hands held up before the broken mirrors. Mirrors starring back at them, reflecting the hands in it. Sitting for hours in the same position. _

"_That didn't happen, I never did that, its all a bad dream."_

_The stained hands gripping tightly at the black spikes, the mirrors disappearing beneath the thick curtain._

_Its just a dream... weak up... please...just go away. _

_Heavy footsteps now also joined the dripping noises. Steady steps, not afraid of what they may see in the room. The owner that liked the cursed room, loved it, created it. Enjoying the pitiful whimpers, enjoying the smell of dried blood, enjoying everything, every time, and every second. Ow how he loved this room. _

_Raising his hand letting it rest on top of the boy. Slowly slipping down, raising his chin. Looking in his eyes. Perfectly broken. His face slowly splitting in a smile. _

_Don't cry my lil prince... I'm most certainly they didn't feel much of it... now be a good boy and come with me... We're still far from perfection..._

_Slowly lifting himself to his feet, ignoring the lustful looks, quickly leaving the room. _

Nothing could be heard on the small green planet. The sun long left leaving the planet cold and alone. The clouds had started to weep over the fallen ones.

Rain soon mixed with red, turning it in a strange pinkish color.

The tallest silently crouched down, collecting the small messy person in his arms.

Come on; let's find some place saver for him.

The other two nodded and quickly followed. The only remainder the now large pink pool, and the unmoving purple, white creature.

They laid him in one of there spare room, linking him on serval machines. Bandading his wounds. Hoping he would give up the darkness and return to the light.

Please...come back....We're on your side...we could be friends..

_Walking alone, only my shadow follows me. Staying out of the light. Trying to let everyone forget who I am. Better said, was. _

_My eyes, once full of life, now dull and empty. Broken mirrors, scratched, spit on, broken eyes. Where once was a warm, friendly hart, now contains nothing but darkness, sorrow, guilt. _

_There was a time I walked tall and proud, people looking up to me. That time, it seems just a dream, it never did happen, or did it?? I can't remember. _

_Out of my shadow I can hear them laugh, having fun with their friends. Friends, I heard that word before didn't I? Long ago, in that dream, in that dream friends helped you, cared for you sometimes even held you close. Feh it's just a dream, a stupid meaningless dream. Friends, yeah right, they don't exist. Just a mere illusion for those who are so pathetic to see the truth. You only have yourself, _

_Friends..._

_I wish they excised _

_Walking past another light I could here them whispering, whispering about me. Pointing there long fingers to me. Yeah it's me, the one that once was tall and proud, now less than a shadow that I once was. _

_Their whispering became harder, louder. Wrapping around me. Flowing over me. I stumble back, Leave me alone, and just leave me here in the shadow. Turning around slowly backing away from the light. _

_Walking faster, pressing my hands to my head to dim the cruel laughter, go away; leave me, I never did anything wrong, did I? _

_I'm running now, stumbling, falling, getting up, running. They never leave me alone. _

_They never do. _

_Coming closer, grabbing my clothes. Holding me tight. Whispering words in my ears. _

_Confused I look at them. Their eyes seem strange, so full of something I can't grasp. I focus on there whispering. They tell me to relax, everything's okay. We are your friends._

_I snap my head up. Friends?? I'm still dreaming?? Why does it all seem so real? I struggle against there hold. Can't get away. Let go of me. Leave me; I have to find my way out. Have to wake up,_

_They not let me go. Clinging on me like ants. Maybe I just have to give up. I hear a soft whisper, quickly I turn my head. Who are you? _

_Don't be afraid. I grab her hand, seeing the ants let me go; I follow her to the maze. Further and further from the light. I keep on moving until I slowly disappear, letting my life far behind me. _

_I'm finally free..._

_Am I????_

With a shock he opened his eyes. Rain still falling down. Ragged breathing slowed down.

Did I die??

He tried to move, feeling the familiar pain running trough him. Sighing he closed his eyes again. Of course faith had to play with him again, he didn't die. Even in dying he screwed up. How did he live?? Why did he life?? What happened to his 'master' ??

Memories that kept hiding in the shadows slowly crept forward. The came back, one by one, answering his questions until one remained...

Am I free???

**Whooh that was kind of hard to describe hope you still understand it all, you can always ask questions of course, and don't forget to give your opinion!! ;)**


End file.
